User talk:M.mendel
Re: Dream World There have been a few complaints that it has been vandalized, plus most of the editors are IPs (There were lots of them), so I deciced to mark it as a "High Traffic Page". Usually, if you would read the reason, it says "Protected for 12 hours. High Traffic Page. Please register to continue contributing". --Juze 05:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Bleh, I didn't like that people actually also bypassed the lock by creating /Trivia pages and others. They will be deleted in the future. --Juze 12:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And we want no Wiki Chat. --Juze 12:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Juze I really want no part in this. Please speak to http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User:EsIeX3 EsIeX3. I apologize for and inconveniences. --Xlauraluxuriousx 22:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Juze Hi! I'm having a bit of trouble with Juze: the page Dream World sees lots of edits by anons and a lot of growth because Dream World is a popular game on Kong right now, but he's been protecting the page (and refusing to explain why), so the attraction of this wiki to Dream World players seems diminished to me. He's also deleted the chat applet from the community portal without any discussion. What would be the best way for me to address this? --◄mendel► 00:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) This is how I'm getting it: * Juze protected the page because there were a lot of anonymous edits. * Juze deleted a chat applet on the page * Juze seems like he wants to delete a /trivia subpage Okay, here's my explanation for you: * We don't want people to be editing anonymously too much. We want people to get usernames because IPs aren't reliable for tracking people's edits. It also makes it easier for people to communicate with user talk pages. * I agree with Juze's decision to get rid of the chat applet. Kongregate wiki is not the place to host that sort of thing - we're here for people to share information, not a site to dump chat apps on. If you want to chat, use Kong's chat or host it somewhere else. * If the page is in fact getting that big (I haven't taken a look) then yes, a subpage is okay IMO. If you have any more questions or anything else to say, just leave me another message. EsIeX3 01:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes to IPs not being good to track people and communicate with them. However, experience shows that if you anon-protect the page, people don't sign up, they just stop editing. In my experience, people anon-edit for a while before they decide to take the step to sign up for the community, and since the page is bringing in a lot of users, these are anons initially. By keeping them from editing, they just give up on the site - I haven't seen anyone in the new user log that actually signed up and kept contributing. So while that protection technique reduces anon editors, it also reduces editors overall, because these people aren't ever going to sign up now. And while I like wiki editing, I do like to have help, and I personally don't care if these people can't be bothered to sign up if they keep improving my wiki. Wikis were invented on the premise "everyone can edit", and you're undermining that, with negative consequences. :The chat applet is not some unrelated thing, it connects to the chat server that Wikia provides for wikis to use (see irc.wikia.com). Why would we use Kongregate chat to discuss wiki issues when a wiki chat server is available? The chat is indeed hosted "somewhere else", you can connect to it with an IRC client (and in fact I'm logged into it right now), but it helps less tech-savvy users if a web applet is also available for them. --◄mendel► 03:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : About sign-ups: Okay so I actually looked at the history... I agree with Juze's decision for the first temporary autoprotect. It's hard to sift through a large number of edits in a long article, so to prevent vandalism and to help boost the quality of the edits, I think it's appropriate to have a short, temporary auto-protect in place. However, I don't like indefinite protection, since it has unwanted negative consequences in the long run. : About chat: I think I misunderstood you on that. For some reason I thought you put it directly on the Dream World page, where it would just be clutter on the page. I think it's okay to have the chat on the community portal page, especially since there's nothing significant there. However, in the event that anything important is ever put there, it should be put on a subpage, separated from any information. : EsIeX3 04:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you both for unprotecting the pages. ::I'm uncertain about the chat: I feel we could just give it a go, the community portal is unused now anyway, and moderation is not a big issue because, unlike a shoutbox, you have to actually be present in the chat to see what's going on - and given the level of participation on the wiki right now, I doubt it's going to be very active. If it turns out that it gets out of hand, a decision can be made then, but I think it'd be pointless to anticipate trouble that's not likely to happen. (We're also going to have to tweak the setup, I think ShadowTale chose the wrong channel, it should be #wikia-kongregate). ::--◄mendel► 14:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what I can do, sorry. Lhj 06:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I had a bad feeling that day due school. ::* True, I protected the page for a 12 hours period due 11 editors, most IPs. ::* True, I deleted the chat applet. We don't just want to host it on the wiki, and we haven't even kind of requested that. Also, in the matter of fact, how it is going to be moderated, how long does the idea last, and so on. I totally agree with EsIeX3. ::* Subpages are okay, I've moved alots of pages to subpages. It was just that the trivia section on Dream World took huge amount of space when opened, so a link to the article would been better. I did add it. But what's ridicilous was that people bypassed the protection by creating subpages, such as Dream World/Allies and Dream World/Locations. ::I may have something to add later. I'll do something on the wiki now. Deleting the AAA crap. ::--Juze 13:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC)